


oh, daddy was a sailor (and he gave me a black heart)

by nereid



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks down and there is dirt under her nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, daddy was a sailor (and he gave me a black heart)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: elizabeth; all I ever wanted was the world

She looks down and there is dirt under her nails.

 

(There is always dirt under her nails these days, and there is also dirt everywhere else these days, on her dresses and in her hair and on the instep of her black boots. There is no dirt on her pistol, though. This probably means something.)

 

(It means she cleans the .50 caliber flintlock meticulously, keeps it sharp and precise and never points it unless she plans to use it.)

 

(There is also wind in her hair and in the sails and open water as far as the eye can see and the helm of the ship is all hers when she wants it to be.)

 

She thinks this is what they call freedom.


End file.
